


Rhaegar/Lyanna modern au drabbles

by maggyjenkins



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggyjenkins/pseuds/maggyjenkins
Summary: a collection of modern au one shots about Rhaegar and Lyanna:)CURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

Rhaegar is an interesting name. Lyanna had decided this the moment that she wrote it down on the Starkbucks cup for the silver haired customer who had lilac eyes and a dazzling smile. She hesitated a moment before writing down her number on the cup as well. Why the hell not? She thought to herself as she put the Venti black coffee down on the counter and yelled Rhaegar's name. He smiled as he picked up his drink.

"Have a good day, Lyanna." She nearly swooned at the sound of her name on his lips. 

Later that night, when she and Arya were cleaning up the closed cafe, her phone buzzed.

R: _Hello beautiful Starbucks barista who's name escapes me at the moment, how are you?_

Lyanna nearly fell and Arya grinned. Her friend rested her chin on the hand that was rested on top of the mop the was holding.

"What's his name?" Lyanna blushed as she rushed a response to Rhaegar's text.

L: _Lyanna Stark is my name. And you are Rhaegar...?_

"He's just a guy." Arya rested the mop against the counter and walked over to her best friend and peeked at Lyanna's phone screen.

"I didn't ask for who he is, I asked for his name. And now I have it. Rhaegar." Lyanna felt her phone buzz again.

R: _Targaryen. And I asked how you are, you never answered:(_

L: _I'm doing really well considering I'm in horrible debt and I work for 30 hours a week at minimum wage job at Starbucks trying to pay off my student loans. How are you?_

Arya giggled as she read the conversation, before she saw her boyfriend, Gendry Waters, standing outside the glass doors with a bouquet of daisies. Arya tossed Lyanna the keys and ran out to join her boyfriend. Her phone buzzed three more times.

R: _Student debt is no fun. If you want, I might be able to help you._

R: _Sorry if that sounded shady, I just meant I could hook you up with a job at the daycare center my mom runs._

R: _Anyways, what's your major?_

Lyanna laughed and thought about working with kids at a daycare as she typed back a response.

L: _I'm a theatre arts major. What about you?_

R: _Psychology. I love the human mind._

Lyanna almost put away her phone when she felt it buzz one last time.

R: _I love the human mind almost as much as I love the idea of taking you out tonight._

She nearly dropped her phone before typing a response with shaky fingers.

L: _Where would you take me?_

R: _Only to the finest roof of all the dorm buildings that King's Landing University has to offer to watch the meteor shower?_

L: _And which roof would that be?_

R: _Perhaps the one closest to our special spot_

L: _met you six hours ago_

R: _So I'll be seeing you on the roof of the dorm closest to Starbucks in say, ten minutes?_

Lyanna smiled as she turned out the lights and locked up before typing her response.

L: _Sounds like a plan:)_

And when she'd climbed the pipe up to the fire escape up to the flat roof, there was the silver haired customer with the lilac eyes and the perfect smile, standing there with a single blue rose in his hand.


	2. He who loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Rhaegar recounts the events of his falling in love with Lyanna.

Rhaegar loved Lyanna with every fiber of his being. From the day that he first met her, he knew that she was the one. As he lay beside her in their bed, her sleeping face so peaceful, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. The way that the rising sun cast shadows on her face through the blinds was absolutely enchanting. They had been married for eighteen months now, their first child on the way, a boy. Jon would be here any minute, as her due date was three days ago. As Rhaegar lay there staring at his beautiful wife, he thought back to when they first met, nine years ago, right in front of their dorm.

_"Hey do you need a hand with that?" He ran over to help the freshman girl with the black hair lift her trunk._

_"Yes, please." She turned and straightened her back so that her long, black hair wasn't covering her face and the breath escaped Rhaegar's lungs. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Sharply cut jaw, high cheekbones, and these silvery-grey eyes with thick lashes that made Rhaegar feel like her was back at home. He felt a smile creep across his lips as he outstretched his hand to her._

_"I'm the RA in this building, Rhaegar Targaryen." The freshman smiled as she shook his hand._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Rhaegar Targaryen, I'm Lyanna Stark." Rhaegar dropped the hand and lifted her grey trunk up onto his shoulder._

_"What room are you in, Lyanna Stark?" Lyanna pulled out a piece of paper and read off the room number._

_"Second floor, room number 78." Rhaegar carried her trunk up the stairs with ease, her following behind with a duffle bag._

_"So Lyanna Stark, tell me a bit about yourself." He was breathing shorter breaths as they got closer to her room._

_"Well, I have three brothers, two older, one younger. Brandon, Ned, and Ben. What about you? Any siblings?" Rhaegar set the trunk down outside of dorm room number 78._

_"Yeah, a younger brother and a little sister. Viserys and Dany. Need any help getting settled in?" Lyanna smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, please! I'm absolute shit at putting sheets on a mattress." After helping her make her bed, Rhaegar showed her the common room, the girls bathrooms, and the fire escape. All the while, he was asking her so many questions about her family, her friends, where was she from, any pets, the works._

_"Anything else that you want to know?" Lyanna had asked as they stood outside of her dorm room. Rhaegar pulled out his phone and handed it to her._

_"Your number." She grinned as she put her number into his phone._

_"I'll see you around." He said as he walked back to his dorm room, smiling. That nigh, he dreamed of her._

From that moment on, there were always sparks flying between them. They quickly fell into the same friend group and even had a couple classes together. He swore that she grew more and more beautiful every day that he saw her. After a month of being in awkward flirtationship limbo, he finally asked her out. They hadn't had a single argument since they started dating. It was almost as if they were made for each other.

When they moved in together, it was a beautiful loft in Dorne, where they were able to start out strong with a perfect view of the desert. They would fuck and paint and drink and sometimes, they would sell a painting for a shit ton of money. That allowed them to get sensible and move to Braavos. So, as a part of being sensible and serious, Lyanna took Rhaegar to her brother Ned's wedding. He was marrying a lovely woman named Cat Tully, but Rhaegar could barely admire the bride when Lyanna was wearing _that_. It was a beautiful silver dress that clung to her waist and flared out where her waist ended. She was absolutely stunning. Rhaegar remembered meeting her family on that trip. Her father, Rickard, was stern and brooding. Her mother, Lyarra, was kind and loyal. Her oldest brother, Brandon, was hot headed and protective. Ned was quiet and sweet, and Ben was loud and witty. They all came to love Rhaegar in that week that they were in Riverrun for the wedding.

Rhaegar remembered when he proposed to her. They were visiting King's Landing, but she didn't know that they would be in the spot where they first exchanged the words "I love you". It was in Rhaegar's childhood home. There were no candles, no fancy dinners, and no suit and tie, but there was a romantic song playing. She and Rhaegar had been out in the backyard with all the little fairy lights, sitting by the fire pit when he pulled out a small gift box. When she opened it and saw the ring, and saw him down on one knee, she had cried. Through the tears, she had exclaimed "Yes!" over a hundred times. He loved her with all his heart. In six months time, they were married.

He remembered how she looked in her dress. She was on her father's arm, walking down the aisle, when the tears first came. She was an absolute goddess in that lace white dress that she had worried about so much. Rhaegar didn't look at anyone else that whole day. Her bouquet was one of blue winter roses, like the little fake ones that had been braided into her elaborate updo.

And even now, as she was waking up to her own screams of pain at contractions, her belly near bursting with their unborn son's presence, she looked better than ever. He loved her more every second that she was there with him. He loved her as she cried pushing at the hospital while he whispered words of encouragement into her ear. He loved her as she laughed when the doctor's put their happy and healthy black haired baby boy into her arms for the first time. And he loved their son, Jon Snow Targaryen, because he was the spitting image of his mother, save for the eyes. Jon had Rhaegar's eyes. He loved that their child was living proof of their unbreakable bond, of their undying love. He loved Jon in a different way than he loved Lyanna, but he loved them both the same. In that moment, with his newborn son in his arms and his wife right by his side, Rhaegar knew that he loved more than anyone else who ever lived.


End file.
